Only Learnt The Bad Thing
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: YunJae's Fic. /"Mianhae.." Gumamnya lirih, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, ".. jeongmal mianhae, Yunnie."/. Don't Like Don't Read. Mind to R&R?


**Only Learnt The Bad Things**

**Pair** : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Romance/ Friendship

**Disclaimer** : not SM or C-Jes entertainment :p

.

.

.

.

.

"Sumpah, Hyungduel. Aku tidak suka jika situasi sudah seperti ini." Ujar namja bertubuh tinggi pada kedua Hyung-nya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat khawatir bercampur takut. Sedangkan namja lain yang berwajah manis mengamini ucapannya dengan mengangguk.

"Kau pikir aku suka? Aku juga tidak," seru namja yang paling tua dari dua namja tadi, "tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Changminnie, Su-ie. Kalian tahulah kalau mereka berdua paling tidak senang jika urusan mereka dicampuri anak kecil seperti kita."

"Nde, Yoochun-hyung benar. Jadi sebaiknya kita selesaikan 'diskusi singkat' kita ini." Ucap namja berwajah manis tadi, dengan matanya yang menatap horror kearah depan.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang merasa heran, mengikuti arah pandang Junsu. Mereka berdua— karena mereka duduk didepan Junsu, menoleh kearah belakang. Dan ekspresi mereka juga tak jauh beda dengan namja bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu. Horror. Takut. Melihat Kim Jaejoong berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Mata besar nan beningnya menatap tajam kearah ketiga Dongsaeng-nya.

"Kalian sedang bicarakan apa? Hem?"

Hii~

YooSuMin merinding seketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar dingin itu. Mereka bertiga menggeleng kompak. Dan segera membubarkan diri. Yoochun ke kamar dan Junsu duduk di sofa depan tv. Sedangkan Changmin? Ah, anak itu masih berdiri didepan 'Umma'-nya, dia menatap Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Jaejoong-hyung tidak masak untuk makan siang? Aku lapar~" gumamnya dengan manja.

Jaejoong didepannya menghela napas maklum. Changmin akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat manja. Mungkin karena jadwal HoMin dan JYJ yang sama-sama sibuk sehingga membuat mereka jarang bertemu membuat Changmin menjadi semanja ini jika sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Arra, arra, sekarang kau tunggu saja. Aku masak dulu." Jaejoong berjalan kearah dapur, membuat senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Changmin. Hingga sesuatu terjadi—

**'Bruk!'**

"Aww! Jalan pake mata dong, Dasar Sipit!"

—yang membuat senyuman lebarnya seketika hilang begitu mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba lewat tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ya! Pabboya Kim Jaejoong! Dimana-mana jalan itu pake kaki bukan mata!" Balas Yunho yang tak terima dikatai 'Sipit'. Hey, mata Yunho tidak sipit 'kan? **Hanya** kecil. Dan bukankan mata itu juga yang sudah membuat Jaejoong mengatakan 'iya' saat Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya delapan tahun lalu? Ckck~

"Y-Yunho-hyung.. Jaejoong-hyung.."

Changmin mau menegur kedua Hyung-nya yang sepertinya mau perang itu. Namun, diurungkan niatnya saat YunJae menoleh kearahnya dengan aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka.

"DIAM SHIM CHANGMIN!" Teriak keduanya. Yang sukses membuat uri Magnae diam.

Setelah membentak 'anak'-nya, suami-istri -ehem- maksudnya Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali adu mulut. Keduanya masih sibuk menyalahkan satu sama lain karena tragedi(?) tabrakan tadi, dan juga masalah mana yang dipake saat tengah berjalan. Kaki atau mata? Hah~

"Kau tidak ingat kata Yoochun-hyung tadi? Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka." Tegur Junsu pada Changmin yang bibirnya tampak bergetar kecil, dan kedua matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya namja tinggi ini sedih karena dibentak seperti tadi. Karena demi seluruh makanan yang pernah dimakan Shim Changmin selama dia hidup di dunia ini -apaan sih?- baru kali inilah dia diperlakukan seperti tadi. Poor Changmin..

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Minnie. Atau kau tidak akan pernah menikmati nikmatnya masakan Jaejoong-hyung lagi.." Tambah Junsu. Dengan wajah yang sok serius.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Nde, Hyung—"

"CHANGMIN! Makan diluar saja sana! Moodku untuk masak hilang sudah gara-gara HYUNGMU YANG MENYEBALKAN ini!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba sembari berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak. Kemudian membanting pintunya keras.

Changmin seketika mematung. Kinerja tubuhnya mendadak berhenti.

Apa kata Jaejoong tadi? Makan diluar? Itu artinya bukan masakan Jaejoong 'kan? Dan itu artinya dia TIDAK makan masakan Jaejoong?

**'ANDWAEEEEE!'**, batin Changmin. Dan reflek menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mwo? Mau menyalahkanku karena dia tidak jadi masak untukmu, heh?" Tanya Yunho ketus, yang membuat Changmin menggeleng cepat. Dan leader DBSK itu langsung pergi begitu saja—

"Junsu-hyung! Huwaaa!"

—dan tinggal lah seorang Shim Changmin yang menangis di pelukan Junsu. Karena impiannya untuk makan masakan Jaejoong sirna sudah.

Betapa fanatiknya Shim Changmin pada masakan namja cantik itu yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya itu. Dan betapa kasihannya Shim Changmin karena impiannya itu tidak terwujud.

Hah~

.

.

.

YooSuMin memang saat ini tengah dilanda masalah. Pasalnya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sedang bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Mereka selalu menyindir satu sama lain, berseteru, adu mulut atau bahkan adu pukul jika salah satunya sudah sangat geram.

Hey, mereka laki-laki, wajarkan jika adu jontos atau pukul memukul terjadi jika saat bertengkar?

Dan masalah inilah yang dipusingkan YooSuMin, karena dari pertengkaran YunJae pasti berdampak bagi mereka bertiga. Seperti Changmin tadi contohnya..

Pertengkaran YunJae bermula dari Jaejoong. Ne, Jaejoong. Namja yang terkenal sensitif dan egois jika sudah mengenai hal yang berhubungan Yunho, kekasihnya.

Jaejoong kesal karena ia tak sengaja melihat video di laptop Yoochun. Vidoe klip atau MV dari Tohoshinki atau TVXQ yang berjudul Before You Go dan I Don't Know dance version. Dimana salah satu dancer di MV itu terlihat sering mengusap ah, bukan, tapi mengelus- eh, bukan juga, apa ya? Hem.. Ah entahlah! Pokoknya dancer itu sering menyentuh tubuh Yunho! Yang membuat Jaejoong naik darah melihatnya. Atau cemburu?

Memang, itu hanya hal sepele. Toh, Changmin juga ada diperlakukan seperti itu kok. Tapi namanya juga Kim Jaejoong. Jika ada yang sudah 'berani' menyentuh Yunho-nya, maka hal kecilpun bisa dianggap besar olehnya.

"Mentang-mentang sudah tidak satu grup lagi kau berani macam-macam rupanya!" Bentak Jaejoong yang menjadi awal pertengkarannya dengan Yunho kemarin.

"Kau mau saja disentuh-sentuh oleh para dancer itu! Merasa senang, heh?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho yang dituduh macam-macam, mau tak mau merasa kesal sendiri. Baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, bukannya peluk dan cium yang ia dapat malah tuduhan yang tidak-tidak.. ="=

"Kau senang ya disentuh para dancer itu, hah? Mengaku saja!"

"Demi Tuhan, Jae! Senang darimana? Kau 'kan tahu kalau dancer itu pada berumur semua! Tua-tua!" Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mencibir dan membuang muka. Dalam hati dia juga mengiyakan kata Yunho. Dancer-nya 'kan memang terlihat tua-tua. Bahkan ada yang jenggotan gitu.. Hii~

"Walaupun tua, siapa tahu kau naksir." Gumam Jaejoong lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Bukannya kau yang naksir yeoja lawan mainmu di film drama tempo hari?" Balas Yunho cepat. Mencoba membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau mau saja ada adegan ciuman di film itu? Tidak ada konfirmasi dariku? Kekasihmu? Dan kau juga tidak ada bilang apapun tentang itu sampai akhirnya aku tahu sendiri dari Yoochun!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ok, kali ini dia merasa di pojokkan. Karena bagaimanapun juga semua perkataan Yunho ada benarnya.

"Ng.. I-itu.."

"Dan kudengar ada lebih dari satu ciuman 'kan?" Potong Yunho, "jadi sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya berhak marah, hah? Kau atau aku?"

Jaejoong diam, dan Yunho kembali berbicara. "Jangan berlebihan, Jae. Hanya karena itu kau sampai marah padaku? Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat sensitif seperti ini? Dan... manja."

**'Tdziing!'**

Urat simpang tiga pertanda kesal muncul di dahi Jaejoong. Namja berparas cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Yunho. Mata beningnya berkilat marah.

"Aku sensitif? Juga... manja katamu? YA!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho agak keras, "berani kau mengataiku seperti itu!" Satu pukulan lagi mendarat dilengan Yunho. Namun, Yunho menahannya.

"Memang iya 'kan? Kau manja, Kim Jaejoong. Tahukah kau kalau itu sangat mengangguku, hem? Terutama sifat sensitifmu itu."

**'Deg,'**

Ok, untuk kalimat Yunho yang terakhir sukses menohok Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu jadi berpikir bahwa selama ini dia menganggu Yunho, begitu? Karena sifatnya yang manja dan sensitif? Jaejoong kira itu hal yang wajar, mengingat dia bersifat seperti itu karena dia kekasih Yunho dan juga karena Yunho sendiri.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, "maaf saja kalau sifatku yang seperti ini membuatmu terganggu Jung Yunho." Ucapnya datar, "dan karena itu.. kau boleh memutuskan hubungan kita."

**'Sret,'**

Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang tadi ditahan Yunho. Dan dengan segera namja bersurai hitam itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Melihat itu, Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Sensitif, manja, childish, egois.. Ck, ada-ada saja dia itu."

.

.

.

Kedua mata besar namja cantik itu perlahan terbuka. Dengan perlahan pula ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Eng.." Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Setelah berdiam diri untuk menetralisir rasa sakit pada kepalanya, Jaejoong bangkit berdiri untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan mati. Dan ia juga baru tahu kalau langit di luar sana sudah berganti menjadi malam.

**'Kriett~'**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan kosong. Sepi. Tidak ada Yoochun dan Junsu yang biasa menginap di apartemennya ini daripada di dorm mereka, Changmin juga tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Padahal setahu Jaejoong, duo HoMin itu tidak jadwal hari ini. Sama seperti dia dan YooSu.

"Ah, iya, mereka pasti makan diluar." Terkanya yang mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dia juga kesal karena tidak jadi masak untuk makan siang tadi. Sehingga kini dia merasa lapar.

"Eeuunhhgg~"

Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat kepalanya terasa sakit. Namja itu memegang kepalanya dan matanya terpejam erat. Ukh~ sekarang dia juga merasa mual.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah dapur dengan langkah sempoyongan. Niatnya untuk mengambil obat pereda rasa sakit, dengan mau tak mau meminum obat itu tanpa makan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Jaejoong rasa ia tak sanggup untuk bergerak lebih dari ini bahkan untuk membuat nasi goreng pun karena kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

"Jae?" Panggil sebuah suara yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Namja itu menoleh, dan setelah itu— gelap..

Dia hanya mampu mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas.

.

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dihari ini, Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur, em, kali ini terbangun dari pingsannya. Ne, namja itu pingsan beberapa jam lalu. Dan kini ia terbangun dengan di kamarnya lagi. Tentu saja.

Jaejoong bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurnya, dan langsung mendapati kain putih terjatuh dari dahinya.

Ah, ini kain kompres 'kan? Kain kompres digunakan untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh orang yang demam? Berarti dia tadi pingsan karena demam?

Namja itu melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar, pukul 12. Tepat tengah malam. Setelah merasa dirinya lebih baik, Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang merawatnya tadi. Dan begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah, dia langsung mendapati Yunho tengah duduk di sofa dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Tepat dibelakang Yunho, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Namja cantik itu menarik napas panjang. Dia berpikir untuk berterima kasih pada Yunho dan meminta maaf atas bertengkaran mereka.

Tadi Jaejoong sempat memikirkan hal itu, dan dia menyimpulkan bahwa memang dialah yang bersalah. Menuduh Yunho seenak jidat Yoochun —ehem— tanpa memikirkan perasaan namja tampan itu.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, dia juga tersiksa lahir batin jika bermusuhan dengan Yunho seperti ini.

Setelah menarik napas lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dari belakang.

"Mianhae.." Gumamnya lirih, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, ".. jeongmal mianhae, Yunnie."

Yunho yang mendengar suara lemah itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Dalam diam, dia menarik pelan lengan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan namja cantiknya itu di pangkuannya, lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat.

"Kau sudah baikkan, Boo? Tidak merasa pusing atau mual?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk sekali, dengan manja dia kembali memeluk leher Yunho dan menyenderkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher namja tampan itu.

"Yun, kau masih marah?" Tanyanya pelan pada Yunho kini sibuk mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku akan marah kalau melihatmu sakit seperti tadi lagi," jawab Yunho, "dasar bodoh, mengurung diri di kamar sehingga tidak makan. Kau juga seharusnya ingat kalau kemarin malam kau itu kehujanan." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan Jaejoong langsung merengut.

"Mian, Yun.." Lirih namja cantik itu.

Yunho yang melihat wajah merengut Jaejoong yang lucu itu tersenyum, dijawilnya hidung bangir kekasihnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu kemarin. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu. Dan jika boleh jujur, aku suka semua sifatmu selama ini, karena itu semua seperti mencerminkan kau sangat menyanyangiku."

"Bukan 'seperti' lagi, Yun, tapi memang." Koreksi Jaejoong, yang membuat Yunho kembali tertawa.

"Ne, ne, terserah," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas, "jadi sekarang kita baikan?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, "Umm!"

"Oh ya, Yunnie,"

"Ada apa, Boo?"

"Tentang ucapanku kemarin. Yang aku bilang kau boleh putuskan hubungan kita.."

"Ne?"

"Lupakan!"

"Ah, arraseo.."

.

.

.

**The End**

**B**acot **A**uthor :

Annyeong, chingudeul.. ***lambai-lambai lemes***

Saya balik lagi lho setelah kira-kira setengah tahun gak pernah updet atau publish. Sekali muncul bawa fic abal pula, hoho~ **#dor**

Saya juga gak tau kenapa ide akhir-akhir ini susah banget dicari. Sekitar 7 bulan saya nangkring di depan Ms. Word utk ngelanjutin 2 fic saya yang belum tamat itu tapi gak dapat ide juga tuk ngelanjutinnya.. mianhae ***deep bows*** Karena tidak ada ide utk ngelanjutin tuh 2 fic, saya juga jadi terpaksa nambahin **'Semi Discontinued'** di summary fic-fic itu. Tahu 'kan artinya? Tapi mudah-mudahan aja fic itu gak putus di tengah jalan. Saya masih ada rasa tanggung jawab utk ngelanjutinnya kok ^^

Oh iya, ini fic comeback **#halah** saya setelah sekian lama **HIATUS**, the first YunJae~ hoho~ saya tahu ancur banget (_"_)v

Saya publish fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat banyak reader yang nunggu dengan updet nya fic **No Other** dan **Our Magnae** itu. Saya selalu di teror di facebook.. O.o Kaget juga pas ditanyain kapan updet. Dan ternyata masih ada juga yang review kedua fic itu padahal udh lama banget.. gomawo~ **#bighug** ^o^

Ah ya, **HAPPY UNNIVERSARY** **untuk Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Tohoshinki/ Tofvangshinki, DB5K/ TVXQ5** yang **8th** tanggal **26 Desember** ini! Saranghae oppaduel! Jeongmal saranghae! **ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**.

Banyak sudah air mata dan tawa yang saya keluarkan untuk Boyband yang satu ini.. huhu~ TT—TT

Wahai Tuhan, satukanlah mereka berlima lagi, itung-itung untuk kado natal tahun ini, #sumpah mewek gue #hiks Aku pengen banget liat mereka sama-sama kayak di MV Pictures Of You

Ya sudalah saya minta kritik dan saran, ne?

Gomawo~

**Cassiopeia! Always Keep The Faith! #heboh**


End file.
